nehrimfandomcom-20200214-history
Administrative documents
Back to Items > Letters, Notes, Notices and Posters Administrative documents Geführt wird diese Schrift im Namen des Grabmeýsters Pellhir zu Wellenfels Verstorbene der Jahre 752-754 n. Treomar Januar-Mai 7 2 n. Tre mar Name: Am: Ellen Suchh rz 5. Ja uar Albertus Olden 7. Januar s o. F ede H chka p 9. Loran Left 1 . Janu s.o Hirc inius Bölderlin Eckha t Dem fback ffen lo J nuar s.o. Februar Gilb rt Dosch 2. Februar s.o. Hanna Ku hn 5. ebr ar s.o. Fellicus Mohn . b s.o. le hn h 12. Febr ar s.o. Jess n Hohlbe n 16 e ruar s.o. F mbart Ke ss 17. Februar s.o. Eri or Höldkemp 18. Februar s. Fridolin Ka l . Feb Max von Ohö 66. Februar . Gunnibert Lech 26. ebr ar Borwo n Vi an 27. Feb elsen heles 28. bruar Mart n Happes 28. Fe ruar s.o. Märzen Tommes Tölpen 2. M rz lix Baumwart 2. ärz s.o. Pet r Handh t 5. März s.o. Luzi s Trepp Mar a nden 8. M rz .o. Gildula Köskopp . M Hans Ste g 12 rz Ira uhmbau 13. März s.o. Baba Oppel 15. M z .o. Lunhir von Aman 20. März ll en feehen 21 . M Enna L hn n 1 ä . cke rt l ne 23 A ril he em fe l 4 . A Le mm ge 5. Apr mm iu k p Sy h l öle 7. s.o jess felhi aqu f ll besen Apri Larn a ge z d as . A Hell en 9. Apr j e m t nen Na hn n Translation The writing is performed on behalf of the Grabmeýsters Pellhir to Waverock Late the years 752-754 AD Treomar January to May 7 2 n. Tre mar Name: Am: Ellen Suchh March 5th Yes uar Albertus Olden 7th January s / o F ede P 9 H chka Loran Left 1st Janu s.o Hirc inius Bölderlin The Eckha t Fback PEN J lo January See above February Gilb rt Dosch second February See above Hanna Ku hn 5th ebr ar See above Fellicus poppy. b See above le h hn 12th Febr ar See above Jess n Hohlbe e ruary See above n 16 F mbart Ke ss 17th See above February Eri or Höldkemp 18th February s. Fridolin Ka l. February Max von Ohře 66th February. Gunnibert Lech 26th ebr ar Borwo n Vi in 27th February Elsen Heles 28th February Mart n Happes 28th Fe ruary See above Märzen Tommes Tölpen second M rz lix tree warden second See above doctors Pet Handb r T 5 See above March Luzi s Trepp Mar 8th be a M rz. o. Gildula Köskopp. M Hans Ste g 12 rz Ira uhmbau 13th See above March Baba Oppel 15th M z. o. Lunhir 20th of Aman March ll en Feeh 21st M Enna L hn n 1 ä. cke rt l ne 23 A ril he em fe l 4. A Le mm GE fifth April mm iu k p Sy h l oils 7th s.o jess Felhi f ll swept Apri aqu Larn a GE z d as. A Hell s 9th April j e m t NEN Na hn n Administrative documents (2) Eýnkäufe: Januar 762 n. Treomar Am 2. Januar s.o. erhalten: Holz für Särge: Lemdenholz für Eýnfache Särge 20 Stapel zu 25 Goldst. den Stapel Gegeben: 430 Goldst.-verbleýbende 70 Goldst. auf Verhandlungsbasis eýngespart Am 3 Januar s.o. erhalten: Holz für Särge: Eýchenholz für gehobene Särge 10 Stapel zu 35 Goldst. den Stapel Nägel lang: 6 Eýnheýten zu je 100 Nägeln zu 15 Goldst. die Eýnheýt Nägel kurz: 10 Eýnheýten zu je 100 Nägeln zu 10 Goldst. die Einheýt Gegeben: 300 in Anzahlung-Verbleýbender Rest auf Verhandlungsbasis ausstehend Am 12. Januar s.o. erhalten: Nahrung: Brot: 25 Stück zu je eýnem kleýnen Goldst. das Stück Wurst: 5 Stück zu je 1 Goldst. das Stück Käse: 10 Stück zu je 1 Goldst. das Stück Milch: 4 Kannen zu 3 Goldst. die Kanne Sahne: 1 Töpfchen zu 5 Goldst. das Töpfchen Gegeben: 44 Goldst. und 1 kleýnes Goldst. Translation purchases: January 762 AD Treomar On 2 January See above contact: Wood for coffins: Lemdenholz simple coffins for 20 stacks of 25 gold. the stack Where: 430-Goldst. remaining 70 gold. negotiable saved On January 3 See above contact: Wood for coffins: oak wood for coffins upscale 10 stacks of 35 gold. the stack Long nails: 6 units of 100 nails for 15 gold. the unit Nails short, 10 units of 100 nails for 10 gold. the unit Where: 300 in deposit-Remaining balance outstanding on trial basis On 12 January See above contact: Food: Bread: 25 pieces, each a little gold. the piece Sausage: 5 pieces, each 1 gold. the piece Cheese: 10 to 1 gold each. the piece Milk: 4 cans to 3 gold. the jug Cream: 1 to 5 gold pot. the potty Where: 44 Gold. and a small gold. Notes Translated with Google translate Category:Books